Tank
Tanks, or , are recovery items from the classic Mega Man series. Mega Man could stockpile and use these items to heal in an emergency. They were introduced in Mega Man 2 and appeared in most games since then, except for Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, and some spin-offs. Types of Tanks Energy Tank The Energy Tank, known as in Japan and in Mega Man 7, shortened to E Tank or E Can, first appeared in Mega Man 2, and since then in almost all games from the original Mega Man series. It fully recovers the health of the user. The maximum number of E Tanks that could be carried was initially four and was increased to nine for Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 6, but was reduced back to four for the Game Boy games and Mega Man 7. It returned to nine for Mega Man 9 and 10. In Mega Man 11 it started at six E Tanks, but once the Tank Container item is purchased at the store, it can be raised to nine. The E Tank also appears in the ''Mega Man ZX'' series, where only one can be carried at a time. One of the panels in Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise is an E Tank. In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, they are present in the endings of Mega Man, Proto Man and Guts Man. In the latter, Guts Man buys several E Tanks with the prize money, but he accidentally falls on them. In the game SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS, the Energy Can ("Can o' Energy" in the English version) is a Counter Card that restores 500 HP. The E Tank appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. The E Tank also featured in Mega Man-related media like the Mega Man Megamix manga, the Rockman manga series, the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics, and the Mega Man animated series. In the latter, they are referred to as "Energy Cans", and given to Mega Man by Eddie when his energy is low. They are depicted as cylindrical green objects about the size of a soft drink-can, containing a glowing green liquid that can be drunk to recover lost energy quickly. Eddie can store up to five cans in his head. The E Tank shows up in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a trophy, interestingly the info given is different between regions, the UK version saying that E Tanks are "filled with simulated solar power". In the Nintendo Switch version of Mega Man 11, players can get a free Energy Tank if a Mega Man Amiibo is scanned, however this can only be done once a day.Nintendo Direct 9.13.2018 During the Mega Man event in Dragalia Lost, Energy Tanks appeared as an item that recovers 100 stamina and as a sticker. Weapon Tank Weapon Tank, known as Weapon Can in Japan, W Tank or W Can for short, is an item that recovers the energy of Special Weapons. It first appeared in Mega Man IV and V'', where it recovers all the energy to one Special Weapon. In ''Mega Man 7 and later appearances it recovers the energy of all Special Weapons at once, despite Auto saying that it only recovers one weapon in Mega Man 7."This is a W Can. It fully charges a weapon's energy." - Auto, Mega Man 7 Mega Man can only carry four of them at one time in most games, which is increased to nine in Mega Man 10. In Mega Man 11, much like with the E Tank, the Weapon Tank starts at six, but can be raised to nine by purchasing the Tank Container. The Weapon Tank makes a cameo appearance in Mega Man ZX, where only one can be carried at a time. It is received by continually attacking the tangible doll in Prairie's room on the Grand Nuage. When used, it fully restores the energy of all Biometals currently owned. Super Tank The Super Tank, S Tank for short, recovers all the energy from Mega Man's health and all weapons. Only one can be carried at a time. Mystery Tank The Mystery Tank, like the Super Tank, recovers the energy from Mega Man's health and all weapons. If the M Tank is used when the health and all weapons are with full energy, it will turn all weak enemies on screen into extra lives, or give the player one extra life if no weak enemies are near. Also like the Super Tank, only one can be carried at a time. L Tank The L Tank is a Tank Proto Man gives to Mega Man before the battle against Dark Man 4 to recover all his energy lost from Dark Man 4's attack. Performance-wise they are superior to E Tanks, but they were never mass-produced. It also appears as an unusable ancient artifact in Mega Man ZX Advent found in the top left of Floating Ruins 1 after accepting Meg's request. Collecting this and the other 3 relics rewards the player with a Sub Tank. It's unknown what the L from "L Tank" stands for, possibly short for "Life Tank".U-Capcom ? Can , also known as Surprise Box, is a can with a question mark that appeared in Mega Man 3 and, once opened by Mega Man with a shot, gave him a random item like Life and Weapon Energy. Others *In Mega Man IV and Mega Man V, there are that can't be used. After collecting four of them, they turn into a usable E Tank. They can be bought by 20 P Chips in Dr. Light's lab. *In RockBoard, Reggae drops an explosive pink Tank with a skull mark on it. *In the crossover between the games Rockman Xover and Yoshida Shiiku Kit, the later had a ヨ Can (an inversed E Can, "Yo Can") available for purchase. *Two types of Tanks appear in the Dead Rising 3 DLC mode "Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus α", one beneficial and other not. The S Tanks completely fills the player's Super gauge. T Tanks temporarily transforms the player into Tofu. *In the Zombie Cafe event, the is one of the recipes available. *In the Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! event, three E Cans and two SE Cans of different colors appeared as materials to enhance the power of the Mega Man characters. *In Rockman: Red Bull Crashed Ice no Tatakai!!, there's an R Can which grants Mega Man wings and gives him a speed boost, invincibility and infinite energy for a limited time. Other media The Energy Tank appears in some media related to the original series, including the Mega Man animated series (as Energy Cans), the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, the Rockman manga series, and Mega Man Megamix. The M Tank appears in the Rockman 5 manga. Similar items *In the Rockman 4 manga, Rush gives an to Mega Man. *In the Rockman 8 manga, Mega Man uses an to recover during the battle against the Wily Machine. *In the Rockman & Forte manga, Bass takes from Dr. Light's lab. *In Mega Man Through the Ages, Canisters resembling Energy Tanks were seen throughout the retrospective trailer. However, when collected, they instead contain key art for various games in series other than those in the original Mega Man series (and in one case, contained key art for games in two different series). File:R4EnergyCapsule.png|Energy Capsule File:R8EnergyDrink.png|Energy Drink File:R&FEnergyBonbe.png|Energy Cylinders Merchandise Mega Man E-Tank energy drink The Mega Man E-Tank energy drink, known as in Japan, is an energy drink released by Capcom in August 2008 in Japan and in November 2009 in North America. As the name suggests, it's shaped like an E-Tank in Japan, but for unknown reasons, the visual was modified in North America. In March 2010, a new version with different flavor was released in Japan.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Japan Gets New E-Tank Energy Drinks It received a new release on December 14, 2017.Rockman Series Official Site: E Can Drink Rockcan Sound E Can The Rockcan Sound E Can is a commemorative steel E Tank containing 10 CDs with music from the series. Gallery MM2-EnergyCan.png|E Tank artwork from Mega Man 2. MM3 Energy Tank.png|E Tank artwork from Mega Man 3. MM3SurpriseBox.png|? Can artwork. MM11 Energy Tank.png|E Tank in Mega Man 11. MM11 Weapon Tank.png|W Tank in Mega Man 11. MM11 Mystery Tank.png|M Tank in Mega Man 11. File:SAREcan.jpg|An Energy Tank in Super Adventure Rockman. SAREcan2.jpg|Mega Man using an E Tank in Super Adventure Rockman. MMB&C Mega Man ending.png|E-Tanks in Mega Man Battle & Chase. SVCCFDSREnergyCan.png|Mega Man using an E Tank in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. DC3TTank.png|T Tank in Super Ultra Dead Rising 3' Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus α. YoshidaYoCan.png|ヨ Can in Yoshida Shiiku Kit. ZombieCafeECan.png|Suspicious E Can Soup in Zombie Cafe. YuukonaECan4.png|E Can (★4) in Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! YuukonaECan5.png|E Can (★5) in Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! YuukonaSECan4.png|SE Can (★4) in Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! YuukonaSECan5.png|SE Can (★5) in Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! Dragalia Lost Energy Tank.png|Energy Tank item in Dragalia Lost Dragalia Lost Sticker 2.png|Energy Tank sticker in Dragalia Lost CartoonEnergyCan.png|Mega Man using an Energy Can in the Mega Man animated series. Archie 9-1.jpg|E-Tanks in Mega Man #9. ETankManga.png|Mega Man using an E Tank in Mega Man Megamix. Megamix Tanks.png|Varying Tanks in Mega Man Megamix. R5ECan.png|Energy Can in the Rockman 5 manga. R11 E Can.png|E Can in the Rockman 11 manga. See also *List of Tank locations *Sub Tank References Category:Items Category:Mega Man 2 items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man 11 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man V items Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Mega Man ZX items Category:Mega Man ZX Advent items Category:Merchandise